fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:II kryzys FB
Tak! Dobrze czytacie, to już jest "Drugi kryzys FB" Choć pewnie niektórzy z was nie mieli o tym pojęcia, ale do rzeczy. Ludzie ogarnijcie się. Ciągłe wyzwiska, "poważne" komentarze, bezsensowne spory. Nie mogę patrzeć na wpisy typu: "on lubi tego, a on tego". Co z tego kto kogo lubi?! Jedni wzbudzają emocje, drudzy nie. Może mnie to by za bardzo nie interesowało, gdyby nie fakt, że cierpi na tym FB. Strona, dzięki której powstało tyle wspaniałych historii i mocków. Strona, która była tworzona w wielkim trudzie. Strona, która była już w kryzysie, ale z niego wyszła. Mam nadzieję, że tak też będzie i tym razem. Czyja to jest wina, nie warto tego roztrząsać, bo tak naprawdę winę ponosi każdy. I każdy powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że na FB powinna być jedność. Powołam się do jakże pięknego hasła: "Jedność, lojalność i przeznaczenie" i powiem coś patetycznego. Bądźmy jak drużyna Toa Nuva w "Masce Światła". Dzięki jedności możemy jeszcze raz dźwignąć FB. Nie musimy się lubić, bo wątpię aby kiedyś to nastało. Chce tylko jednego. Uszanujmy się wzajemnie i zlikwidujmy nienawiść, zazdrość i pychę. Poświęćmy się dla innych. Zrozummy co chcą do nas powiedzieć. I słuchajmy. Nawet jeśli ucierpi na tym nasza duma. Ponadto, trzeba wprowadzić zmiany. Nie takie iluzoryczne, które tylko zakryją problem, ale coś większego. Pierwsza tyczy się "samej góry" czyli adminów. Ostatnie wybory były bardzo dawno temu. Za innych userów. Ponownie wybralibyśmy 3 "opiekunów". Oczywiście swoją kandydaturę trzeba było by uzasadnić. Oczywiście to tylko propozycja. Admin El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Powrót na wikię i takie tematy od razu... Oczywiście powrót bo braku Internetu. Wszystko co wyżej jest prawdziwie, ale nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałem ostatni akapit- sugerujesz ponowne wybory adminów? Vezok999 13:53, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) To wszystko przez globalne ocieplenie! (znowu) Vox]] 13:57, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) :Vox i jego nigdy nie wiedzieć czemu śmieszne dowcipy (po prostu takie są) Cztery tyldy 15:26, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) Dopiero po przeczytaniu tego forum rozumiem o co chodzi z tym "kryzysem". A co do wyborów adminów-po prostu mi to wisi,chociaż według mnie takie zmiany są niepotrzebne. Tenebris32 Nie wiem czy wybory coś zmienią, bo to że Rurek i Vezok zostaną wybrani jest pewne, chociaż co do trzeciego(czy guurahk nadal jest adminem?)nie jestem pewien.Osobiście jestem za ponownymi wyborami.Panrahk17 15:20, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) :Zapomniałeś o Greshu... --I Came To Play! 15:44, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) :Kurde, rzeczywiście.--Panrahk17 08:32, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) A może jednak zmienią. Nowi userzy - nowe poglądy. Nic nie jest pewne. A po za tym to tylko propozycja na poprawę. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 3 adminów? A co się wtedy stanie ze mną? - :Guurahk odszedł Vezok999 17:12, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) Akapit 1: Doskonale rozumiem o co chodzi. Akapit 2: To co w akapicie 1, ale jeśli chodzi o "jakże piękne hasło", jak to określiłeś, to muszę się jednak czegoś czepić - Zgadzam się w sześćdziesięciu sześciu przecinek sześćset... nie chce mi się pisać słownie, 66,666666666... procentach, bo... bo nie wierzę w przeznaczenie, w szczęście i tego typu idiotyzmy. Bez obrazy dla wierzących w takie idiotyzmy. Akapit 3: Mnie to trochę wisi, ale i tak wiadomo, że Kopaka by został adminem, Guru (jeśliby wrócił) też, tylko, co do Vezoka nie jestem pewien. Reasumpcja: Z wypowiedzią Kopaki się zgadzam, każdy jest winny (ja też, i mówię to bez urażonej dumy), jednak powiedziałeś, że pierwsza zmiana tyczy się adminów. A zmiany drugie, trzecie itd? Tą dość długą wypowiedź pisał pan Cztery tyldy 15:26, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) :Raczej Vezok na pewno a guurahk by został wywalony.--Panrahk17 18:57, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) :Kto wie... Toa Venvel 13:46, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: A jaki był "Pierwszy kryzys FB"? Cztery tyldy 15:27, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) Pierwsza sprawa, bo chyba najważniejsza. Bo zmianie rządów możn aby działać. Pierwszy Kryzys FB był dawno temu. Praktycznie zostałem sam z userów. Nie było za miło, ale jakoś FB się podźwignęła i teraz mamy okazję podziwiać to co jest :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę :To było coś takiego, że wtedy ja zacząłem się rozwijać na Fanclubie. A wiadomo, gdzie Vezok, tam impreza :P Właściwie Pierwszy Kryzys poprzedzała bezpośrednio Wojna Vezok-Darnok. Chcesz dokładnie wypisane? To ma bezpośredni związek z wyborami adminów na FB. Z tego co pamiętam to zagłosowałem na "sprzeciw" przy kandydaturze Darnoka, a on się zdenerwował, że robię to dopiero po tygodniu a nie od razu i dał mi bana na Fanclubie, gdzie był adminem. Powód bana? "Bo tak" czy jakoś tak, ban dla mnie i Panrahka. Potem ban się skończył (bo Kopaka mi go zdjąć nie chciał, bo "to nie on go nałożył", chociaż sam wiedział że był bezpodstawny), a jak się skończył, to już bodajże admina na EB miałem. Potem toczyła się potężna wojna ja vs Darnok, gdzie ostatecznie doprowadził mnie do takiego stanu, że postanowiłem odejść. A że wtedy miałem wielki autorytet, pociągnąłem za sobą falę. Prawdziwą, potężną falę, tak, że FB zaczęło pustoszeć. Widząc to Darnok, że tak powiem załamał się i sam postanowił odejść, jako następców wyznaczajac mnie i Antakera, dając od razu admina i biurko (tak nawiasem mówiąc, dał biurko bez zapytania nam obu, pal licho ze mną, ale Antaker był na wiki nie całe 2 tygodnie i miał chyba niecałe 100 edycji). Jako że Darnoka nie było, Kopaka namówił mnie do powrotu i EB wkroczyło w nową erę. No a tak przynajmniej ja to pamiętam, jeżeli coś pominąłem, to mający dobrą pamięć niech dopowiedzą (albo ukażą to z innej perspektywy, bo chciałbym poznać jakąś poza moją). W każdym razie wielkie brawa dla Kopaki za uratowanie wiki Vezok999 20:34, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) :Literówka, bo nie EB wkroczyło w nową erę, tylko FB. - :Poprawiłem literóweczkę i dzięki za wyjaśnienie, Vezok. Tak czy tak, gdyby było głosowanie, zaznaczyłbym "Wisi mi to" albo "Mam to w... gdzieś to mam" bo władza i tak by została. Toa Venvel 13:46, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Teraz w głosowania nie ma opcji "nie mam zdania" i podobnych Vezok999 14:03, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) "Po środku" stawać jest najgorzej. Jak to powiedział ktoś znany: "albo jesteś w ciąży, albo nie. Innej opcji nie ma" El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ta, czyli w Greenwich ten, kto staje na południku 0, między wschodnią a zachodnią półkulą też jest zły? :P. W takim razie wstrzymałbym się od głosu. Toa Venvel 15:11, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) Właśnie dlatego usunąłem te opcję z głosowania- komu to wali widać po tym, czy głosuje Vezok999 15:30, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) No nie...dopiero co wróciłem, a tu już takie coś...Rurku, racja, Rurku, jak zawsze racja. Jak przeczytałem to forum, od razu skojarzył mi się kryzys finansowy w Europie. Z pierwszej fali Polska wyszła, ale co z nadciągającą drugą? Polacy są optymistycznie nastawieni, ale rząd bije na alarm. Dokładnie tak samo. Zdanie Taki jest po stronie Rurkinsa. "Porzućcie waśnie i spory". Guurahk odszedł? Buhuhu... --Takanuva, siódmy Toa 12:42, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC)